Beth goes to ComicCon
by PsychoPixieCullen
Summary: Beth loves to write. Her typewriter is her best friend, keeper of her secrets & dreams, and she likes it that way. So, WHY does she suddenly find herself flying first-class to ComicCon, of all places? Her boyfriend Tom says she needs a vacation from said typewriter; Beth loves him, but is in serious doubt right now of his motives. Doesn't Hiddleston know her at all?


Tabitha Fraiser sat in her Airplane seat, legs crossed, her mobile in her hand.

Her Burgundy hair was trimmed into a pixie cut, and made her Hazel eyes very prominent. The chatter of other passengers filled her ears and the occasional beeping of the intercom from the cockpit, alerting the passengers of their next stop.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she moved her mobile around in her palm, debating if she should call the number she had typed. Giving in, she tapped the _'CALL' _button, placing the slim metal device to her ear. It rang three times before the person she was trying reach answered. 

"Hello?" He asked.

"Tom!" Beth almost whined. There was a chuckle on the other end, and she could tell he had rolled his eyes. But his chuckle also sounded relieved – relieved to hear her voice. 

"Hello, Beth. How are we?"

She sighed again, but this time it was also a relieved sound. Her boyfriend was the nicest person she had EVER met – and he also happened to be an actor on the fast-track to fame, by the name of Tom Hiddleston.

"We're tired, and wondering _why_ we're – excuse me, why _**I'm**_ on a plane headed to Comic-con!?" Raising an eyebrow, she draped one leg over the other and sighed heavily. She loved Tom, but she HATED going into a situation blind. Another chuckle from the other end of the line.

"It's a surprise! Didn't I tell you that you needed a Vacation?" Tom asked, his tone very amused. Beth rolled her eyes, and let out an annoyed breath. It was very rare that she got annoyed with her Boyfriend; but when he INSISTED on taking care of her when she was convinced she didn't need it (when she really did need it), then she _did_ get mildly irritated with him.

"Tom, I was perfectly fine," She stated.

"Beth, you had been in your flat for 4 days, just staring blankly at your typewriter. I was starting to get worried."

"It's my process," she grumbled.

"It's not healthy."

Hearing the smirk in his voice, she couldn't help but smile a bit. "So, you're not going to tell me what's going on?"

"That is correct. Now, I must go, Love," He said, sounding sad.

One more heavy sigh.

"Alright. Love you," she said.

"I love you too, Beth."

…

Beth had been at Comic-Con for 5 hours, and by now it was pretty late at night. Tom had told her to go to Hall H, wherever THAT was, and to stand right in front of the stage. She found the hall and entered, only to discover to her discomfort that it was extremely crowded. Luckily, the pass Tom had given her allowed her to stand up in front where there weren't _too_ many other people. She glanced down at herself, and tried not to cringe.

For having been on an Airplane for several hours, she supposed she didn't look horrid. She had on her new jeans, and a soft, long sleeved green shirt. Beth sighed – at least she was physically comfortable, if not mentally settled yet. Looking around yet again, she started noticing that the hall had filled, and the doors were being closed. Hopefully, this meant that things would start moving along soon – she really wanted to collapse in her hotel room with a nice warm cuppa, and cuddle with her as-of-yet unseen boyfriend.

Beth was startled back to the present by 'squees' of excitement from the folks that filled Hall H. Most of them were women around Beth's age and perhaps a bit younger, but she was sure she could hear hollers and hoots from those of the male persuasion as well.

"_...Why did Tom want me here? He KNOWS I'm an introvert," _she thought, shaking her head in frustration.

"Alright," One of the announcers said into his mic, smiling out at the crowd. Beth's eyes flicked to the man, and her heart sped up the tiniest bit.

"We're about to release – " ...Silence. His microphone had just cut off, and he looked very irritated. Suddenly the lights went out, and the hall became pitch black. "What the HELL?!" Beth demanded, almost falling over in surprise. Anticipation and confusion flooded her in equal parts, making her fingers tingle and her hearing seemed to get sharper. She heard whispering and muttering throughout the hall - "Whats going on?" A teenager whispered to her friend. "No idea," the answer came back. Beth was still, feeling like something was definitely coming.

"Humanity..." a deep voice boomed from out of nowhere.

Beth's head whipped around, and she saw others doing the same. Her night-vision had kicked in about then, and she could see as well as hear the reactions around her. Chatter began, and some squeaks reached her ears. Then...

"Look how far you've fallen – "

Beth felt her cheeks flush as she turned towards the stage. Shrieks filled the hall when the voice was recognized...It was Loki. Not Tom Hiddleston, but Loki – his Norse God alter ego. That voice continued in the darkness. "Lining up in the sweltering heat for hours..." The screams became deafening and the smile that came onto Beth's lips got so wide it began to hurt. A scream escaped her chest, and she couldn't stop...it was a little embarrassing, she thought, but no one there knew her, so...she let loose again, and grinned.

"Huddling together in the dark...like beasts!" Loki's voice hollered, and the screams got even louder...if that was possible. Thunder sounded – inside! It was extremely loud, and then fake lightning flashed, nearly blinding Beth, but she could still see the stage. It was empty; nothing but the interview table set with mics and glasses of water. It was pitch black again for a few more seconds, before more thunder and lightning. After the next flash of lightning, there was suddenly a figure visible on stage: a figure that made Beth's heart race.

Standing there, face laced with Mischief, was Loki.

She could see him perfectly, he was so close, she could nearly...it was then that she realized just why Tom wanted her there at Comic-con in the first place.

Loki's smirk was evil, and he spread his arms out as he walked to center stage. The screams continued, and Beth's voice became tired. "Loki!" She squeaked, and caught his attention. His gaze moved slowly down to her, and he quirked an eyebrow in her direction. _"...uh-oh." _ She thought to herself, smiling nervously. The thought occurred to her a bit late again that this was absolutely NOT Tom, but Loki, and she had just purposefully attracted his attention. Her smile faded, as his smirk grew.

A chant of his name started throughout the crowd, and he actually chuckled. Raising a finger to his lips, he shushed the screaming horde, and everything was silent.

"I am Loki!" He announced, tho there was not a chance that one person might be left in the audience who did not know that fact. More squeaks from the audience. Loki continued. "Of Asgard – and I am burdened with GLORIOUS purpose!" there was a growl in his voice; he was enjoying this WAY too much, Beth decided. Smirking even more, he turned and began walking to the same announcer that had been speaking when the lights had gone out. All of the noise faded from her consciousness as she studied him. His long black hair, and pale skin; his high cheekbones, and those beautiful blue eyes. Apparently he had said something, as the whole crowd erupted yet again. He was smiling even more as he spread his arms out, and walked right up to the edge of the stage.

"The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy, in a mad scramble for a place in this chamber," he paused, and whoops came from the crowd. Beth was gripping the edge of the stage, her knuckles white.

"In this...Meager palace of Midgard..." he said, looking around, still smirking. Beth laughed, a bit louder than she'd anticipated, and actually got a few people raising their eyebrows at her. She couldn't help it, this was very amusing to her – and attractive, she admitted quietly to herself.

"The arena they call – Hall H." Loki's voice pierced through her thoughts, causing her smile to grow.

She stared up at him, and his gaze scanned round the hall, eyes and persona locked completely in character.

"You should have let me rule you, when you had the chance," he said, and on the last word, he glanced down at her.

She raised her eyebrows, and her cheeks burned. "Hmm?" she made a questioning noise, attempting to see how long he could stay like this.

He almost cracked a Tom smile, but bit his cheek, and moved on.

"Yet, HERE YOU ARE!" He yelled, walking briskly to the other end of the stage where more screams met him. He pointed into the crowd, then brought that same finger to his lips, shushing the crowd again. "KNEEL!" he ordered, causing laughter from the screaming horde.

Beth snorted, and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Your ears YEARN for untold stories!" Loki lectured, as he started to pace across the stage, gesturing toward the large screen behind him. "Your eyes crave unseen sights, your imaginations ache, and hunger..." he said, and stopped walking.

"...Where are your Avengers, now?" he whispered loudly, slowly turning to face the mutltitudes...and then, gazed directly at Beth. She was pretty sure, at that moment, the crowd would choose Loki over said Avengers, given any choice in the matter.

"_...What are you playing at, mister?"_ she thought.

"_Where are they?"_ Loki mouthed, smirking mischievously. The screams ramped up again, and he looked even more amused, almost as though the crowd was made up of children he was fond of, but who needed a lesson in loyalty.

"...Claim loyalty, to me," he gestured to himself, and placed his hands on his chest, "and I will give you what you need," he finished, and then even Beth started to scream in the affirmative.

One eyebrow raised, he glanced down at her once more. Settling down a bit, she shrugged at him, taking a deep breath. He looked off to the right, pointed into the crowd, and his expression was stern. He grew quiet, as did the crowd.

"Say my name," he said, beginning to walk slowly across the stage.

"Loki!" the crowd yelled.

Beth's voice was very prominent.

"Say my name," he yelled this time.

"LOKI!" the crowd bellowed.

"SAY MY NAME!" Even louder now – they responded in kind.

"LOKII!"

He reached the center stage and spread his arms out again, throwing his head back.

"SAY MY NAME!" He bellowed, this time the loudest yet.

"LOKI!" Beth and the audience screamed at the top of their lungs.

Loki's head tilted forward, smiled, and looked around the hall. "It seems, I have an army," He said, chuckling.

"...damn straight, you do. Been on Twitter, lately, mate?" Beth muttered.

Suddenly a hand grasped hers, and hauled her up onto the stage. Shock filled every inch of her before she got her bearings, and noticed what had just happened...and where she was. Screams and extremely sassy _"ooohhhhs" _filled the hall, accompanied by a few, "Man she's lucky," and "Can I be her?!"

Loki had just pulled her onto the stage, and into his arms.

Cameras were snapping pictures before Beth could even form a word. His long arms were wrapped around her waist, and one eyebrow was raised at her. "...uh..." was all she could get out. Looking into Loki's eyes, Beth was momentarily stunned – but then she saw Tom look out of Loki's face – HER Tom – and her world snapped back into place with a happy jolt.

Seeing as he was quite a bit taller than her, she stood on her toes, and threw an arm around his neck. He dropped his grip on her waist, held her hand tightly, and started off to the far side of the stage. Tom/Loki stopped abruptly, and pointed to the big screen on the wall behind them.

"FEAST YOUR EYES!" He yelled, and with that, slipped behind the stage, yanking Beth with him.

They ran down a few stairs, and he was still mostly Loki – this made Beth just the tiniest bit nervous again. However, as soon as they were completely out of sight and sound of the crowd in Hall H, he stopped running – and cracked up. Nearly doubling over with his adorable laughter, he dropped his hands to his knees and tried to catch his breath while laughing and keeping his eyes locked on hers. They were begging her to say something – anything – that would let him know what she thought of this whole thing – and if she forgave him for the ruse, after it was all said and done. Beth WAS an introvert, and this had been a calculated risk on Tom's part. He waited, trying to catch his breath.

"Clever Bastard," she remarked lightly, chuckling.

When he could stand straight up, he stared at her, still laughing.

"Who, Me?" he gasped. "Or...Loki?" He tried to glare evilly, but failed miserably – he was laughing too hard, and his lady was laughing right along with him.

"Yes, YOU. Tom Hiddleston. You've just proved that you're the ONLY reason why any one goes to see these movies," she hugged him tightly, winding her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned his forehead against hers and sighed happily.

"You were enjoying yourself WAY, way too much," She stated, after a minute of comfortable silence.

More laughter from Tom. "Oh, was I?" he asked.

"Extremely so."

"I was debating," he started, pulling back so to see her more clearly, "when the best time would be to pull you onto the stage – if, at all," he finished, his expression smug.

One eyebrow raised, Beth opened her mouth to attempt to speak, but only a squeak came out.

"That...that was last minute?" She sputtered.

Tom nodded, completely himself again.

"Why, I must ask, were you attempting to make me break Character?" he asked, raising both eyebrows.

Beth looked away, and tried half-heartedly to make a break for it. "EEP!" she squeaked when his arms tightened around her and effectively prevented this. He just laughed.

"I know how deeply in Character you get; I was just wondering...I was just trying to amuse myself," she finally sighed, chuckling a bit.

More laughter from her Boyfriend.

"I was really trying not to laugh, actually."

"...I could tell."

"And yes, I HAVE been on Twitter lately," he laughed.

"Oh, you heard that?" she asked sheepishly.

"I was listening for some kind of response from you," he said.

"Wait, don't you need to get ready for the Panel?" She asked, suddenly reminded of exactly why they were AT Comic-con.

A Mischievous grin came onto his face. "Don't _we_ need to get ready," he corrected.

"...you didn't," She said, realizing that he had ALSO gotten her onto the "Thor 2" interview panel.

"I did," he kissed her quickly, and grabbing her hand, started off towards the prep rooms. As they ran down the hall, a thought occurred to Beth.

"Wait, are you Tom or Loki for this panel? I'm confused!"

The man in question just raised an eyebrow and grinned as they disappeared from the hall.


End file.
